Albus Potter and The Dawn
by Rina Saki
Summary: Ok, the only reason i am doing this series is becausei started it a long time ago. I will only continue if it gets lots of reviews. I will publish the first few chapters because that's what i have written so far. So, it's about Albus Potter and his days at Hogwarts, but things are changing. His new adopted sister seems very mysterious... Please read and review if you want more!
1. Chapter 1

Albus Potter and the Dawn Kittens

CH.1 King's Cross

I leaned over in my seat as I bit my nails. I was going to Hogwarts for the first time! I heard all about it from my brother James, of course. But he was usually sarcastic. Now it was time to figure out for myself.

I am Albus Potter. I just turned eleven and going to Hogwarts for the first time. I hope I'm not in Slytherin! My mother, Ginevra Potter, gave me my red hair, and my father Harry Potter, my green eyes. No offense to Mom, but I don't really cherish my hair all that much. But I adore my eyes. They can practically glow in the dark like a cats'. We have a pet cat, Teabag. Her fur glows when I wake up at the break of dawn. It's almost scary. She can talk then, she usually says 'hi' to me. When it's not dawn she just meows. She only snuggles with Lily. She is soon going to have plenty of kittens, I suppose. She is very fat. But Mom says we don't have a male cat, so she couldn't be pregnant. Dad says she just eats a lot. James says that she doesn't use her litter box. Only Lily believes that she's going to have babies. And me, of course. But I will prove them wrong. Lily says five girls, one boy. She wants to keep one in her bedroom and name it Hermy, after Aunt Hermione.

Lily is my nine year old sister, who is the one who insisted on getting a pet cat. She has my red hair, but Mom's blue eyes. Don't forget: lots and lots of freckles! She is so cute! We're best friends, even if she's younger than me. We are never mean to each other. We even share a bedroom! She really enjoys boy and girl things, so we have a mixture. Her bed is white with pink polka dots, and mine is black. We both obviously love the Holyhead Harpies, the famous quidditch team Mom plays on. She has over a hundred trophies. She even gave me one. Nobody else really likes Lily. It's only me, Mom, and Dad. Whenever she does something strange, James says 'Blimey'.

James is the humorous one. He has brown hair, out of Dad and Mom, and green eyes, out of Dad. He's already thirteen, in his third year at Hogwarts. He is a great flyer, even if he always brags about it. He plays seeker on the Gryffindor team. Oh, and he has a girlfriend who's in Ravenclaw. Same year as him. Her name's Denise Blagstone, and she is the smartest girl I've ever met. Even smarter than Aunt Hermione! She's best at Charms. She's even cast Incendio on me, the warmth spell. It's just the right temperature.

I am now in the magical car, on my way to King's Cross Station. I stepped out of the car, to see a giant building, lots of taxis and cars stopping by. "Come on, Albus," said Dad. I grabbed my trunk out of the back and started rolling it to the entrance. I grabbed a trolley and let Teabag hop on for a ride. Teabag's strange. She likes me more than ever now. She doesn't mind car rides or travelling. I had to bring her to Hogwarts anyways to do Transfiguration on. I don't have an owl yet, thought I hope to get one for Christmas.

I rolled my trolley until we reached in front of the platform. Dad rolled his eyes. "Platform 9 and 3 quarters. How could I forget." "Now, Harry, positive attitude for Albus's first time. CHIN UP, Albus. Don't be nervous, dear," said Mom. All of a sudden, James started running and ran into the wall! I started crying on the spot. I was so nervous. Lily came over and gave me a pat. "Don;t worry, Albus. I'll go onto the platform with you." Mom replied, "Now, Lily, you aren't old enough to go to Hogwarts." Mom! I'm just going to go on the platform. I'll be right back."

I wiped the tears off my face and hugged Mom goodbye. "Bye, Mom," I said, blinking back tears. Why was I being such I baby? "Goodbye, sweetheart. Now hurry on, or you'll miss the train." I ran over to Dad. He nearly squished the breath out of me. Tears streamed down his face. "It's OK to cry, son. No harm." A man from the corner said, "Oh, grow up!' At least Dad didn't pull out his wand.

Me and Lily started running towards the platform, and, to my surprise, went through the wall! Lily also started to cry. She gave me a huge hug. "Bye, Albus. I'll see you at Christmas. And take good care of Teabag." She gave me one final hug, then walked back through the wall.

I let the assistant take my luggage. I then stepped on the train's step.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hogwarts and the Sorting Hat

I searched the train for a compartment. There was like, nowhere to sit. I ended up sitting down by my cousin Rose Weasley, who was playing with her wand, wrecking the other seat then re-mending it. I really don't know what's up with her. I tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up. "Hey, Albus! First year, right?" Rose is in her second year. One below James and one above me. "Yeah. Can I sit with you?" I mumbled really sarcastically. "Sure. And, Albus, have you met my best friend, Denise Bragstone? She's awesome. But, one year above me. We're both like, the smartest kids in all of Hogwarts. I'm in Ravenclaw with her. You know what house you'll be in?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Well, you never really know until you get there. If you're brave, you'll be in Gryffindor." I smirked. I guess Rose never was really that brave. "If you're smart, you'll go into Ravenclaw." So, I guess Rose was pretty smart. Rosie-Posie. "And if you're loyal, you'll go into Hufflepuff. But you don't want Slytherin. Whoa, they are ambitious, disloyal, and anything bad you can think of in your little head." I thought of atrocious, manipulating, and cruel. But my brain was sealed shut for other thinking spaces. "I bet you fifty galleons that I'll be in Gryffindor. Not in a grotesque house like Slytherin." Rose replied, "Well, I bet you don't even have that much money. So, there."

I walked out of that compartment and went to the baggage compartment. Teabag was still sitting on my luggage. I picked her up and walked back to my compartment. But there was really no point, because when I walked in I fell into my seat. The train had arrived.

Apparently your luggage was brought up for you, so I stepped out of the train and looked around. Just a normal train station. But I changed my mind when I saw a huge castle in the distance.

"Firs' years this way!" yelled Hagrid. "Hi Hagrid," I muttered. "Oh, hello, Albus! Your brother just got off. Talked to me. Said ya don' wanna be in Slytherin?" Merlin's beard. How could he? James, my own brother, had told my Dad's favourite teacher about my worries of houses. Oh, he was going to get it... "Albus.. ya okay?" Hagrid asked. "Yeah, fine. Are we going to the boats now?" "Yes, I suppose. Firs' years this way! To 'he boats!"

I stepped over a dozen train tracks on my way there. We all hopped into a little boat. I hopped into a one with a pale looking boy. "Aren't the secound years and up coming?" I asked. "Oh, only the first years go in the boats." I seemed so dumb probably, not knowing that. I was hoping to sit with Rose. "I'm Albus, by the way. You?" The pale boy looked up. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy, at your service. How do you do?" We both laughed at this strange reunion. I almost fell out of the boat! Then I realized that this was Scorpius Malfoy, son of Draco Malfoy. "Oh, you've finally realized who I really am, haven't you? I know you're a Potter." Scorpius looked down, clearly disappointed of my expression. "Well, I am a Potter, yes. But I don't care who your father is. You're my first friend here!" We both smiled.

When we got off the boats, we arrived at a huge front door. Hagrid knocked, and then a man I knew was Neville Longbottom, the Herbology teacher, answered. "I'll be heading off now," said Hagrid. I was the only one who waved to him goodbye. Neville motion us to come inside.

"I am Professor Longbottom, your Herbology Teacher and Hogwarts Administrator. It is nice to meet you all. In a few moments, you will pass through these doors and head to the Great Hall. There the sorting ceremony will begin momentarily. While you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn your house points, any rule breaking and you will lose points. The house with the most points at the end of the year wins the house cup. We are ready for you now."

I walked with the other students into a great big room. There were four tables and banners hanging from the ceiling. There was another long table at the front of the room for staff members. In front of that table was a stool, with a strange, old looking hat on it.

"OK. When I call your name, please come up and sit on the stool. You will put the hat on your head and be sorted in to your houses. But first, he will sing you a song!"

The hat sang:

_"Oh, here you are at Hogwarts, where learning and fun are assured_

_At a school with no dull moments, and you'll never feel bored._

_Here magic awaits you, the time to learn is now_

_But first you must be sorted, and so I'll tell you how._

_Just place me on your head, and let your mind roam free_

_I can see your every thought, and know where you should be!_

_You might belong to Gryffindor, where bravery is cherished_

_Or you could go to Ravenclaw, where your mind will flourish_

_You might end up Slytherin, if you're confident and cunning_

_Or perhaps you're best in Hufflepuff, where disloyalty gets you nothing_

_Just know that where you're sorted, shows not where you will end,_

_It shows how you are seen by you, not whether you're a foe or a friend._

_Apart you will collapse, But united you stay strong_

_Forget your house and accept all around you, and now I end my song."_

I am sure I'm not in Slytherin. Right?

Neville Called out,

"Malfoy, Scorpius!"

Scorpius shyly sat on the stool and placed it on his head. It took a few minutes, but then finally the hat shouted,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Gryffindor students cheered, and Scorpius happily skipped to the Gryffindor table.

When Neville stopped clapping, he yelled,

"Glazely, Kim!"

A tall girl with small ears ran over to the stool and jammed it on her head.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Kim frowned as she walked over to the Slytherin table. Albus knew that she probably had wanted to be in Gryffindor.

"Pilfiger, Jake!"

A boy with blonde hair shyly put the hat on his head.

"GRYFFINDOR"

There were quite a few students. I hadn't gone yet. It ended up that all the Gryffindor students that had already gone were Scorpius, Maple and Poppy Patil, Jake Pilfiger, and Polka Shiverdot. The Ravenclaws were Marlin Peters, Lisa Weasley, Arthur Weasley ll, Roxanne Weasley, and Eragon Peters. The new Hufflepuff students, Dominique Weasley and Dorria Peters were chatting at there table. A new Slytherin, Rocky Alex, was hitting it off because of his name. Only me, a tiny girl and a tall boy were left. And finally-

"Potter, Albus!"

I stepped forward, and took the hat on my head. I heard it mumbling, "Oh. Very much of everything... well..."

The hat screamed,

"DAWNOVA!"

What? Everybody in the hall was puzzled. The hat said, "New house. Made it myself. All they need is a common room now."

Neville screamed, "This is an outrage, hat! The houses are named after great wizards, not our heads!"

"Well, those other two," He motioned to the boy and girl beside me, "Are in it too." And the hat disappeared suddenly.

"Well, new house it is, then, if the hat says it," said Neville. "Well, go find a common room!"

We three had nowhere to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Dawnova House

I, the girl and the strange tall boy walked in the corridors. We had nowhere to go. "Hi, I'm Vincent Morri," said the tall boy. "Hi, I'm Albus," I replied quietly. The tiny girl exclaimed, "I'm Constance Glazely. Pleased to meet you." She stuck out her hand. I kindly shook it. "We're all kind of going nowhere, right?" asked Vincent. "Yeah, I guess so," said Constance. "All we need is a sudden miracle. So, let's sit down in front of this tapestry and play get to know you game."

I said, "Um... Yeah sure." We sat down it front of the tapestry. I read its label. It said the hidden room. It had a picture of a young man in a hall full of rooms. I shrieked. "Guys... does this tapestry kind of creep you out?" Constance shrugged. "It's just Rupert Bland, the alchemist. He worked with Nicholas Flamel, over six hundred years ago." I asked, "How do you know that?" Constance blushed. "Oh, it just takes a lot of reading... and y'know. Hey... Does that wall look like its moving or what?"

She was right. She wall was silently and smoothly opening. It then stopped and revealed a small room, looking like it had an upstairs to it. "Come on, let's take a peek," said Constance. We walked inside. It was blank and empty. There were comfy red chairs and a few tables in there, though. There were cobwebs in the corners, and an old broom in another. A broken chandelier hung from the ceiling. "Well, let's make some changes to the place," said Constance. I walked to the centre of the room. There was a fireplace on the wall. Lots of chopped up wood in it. Great. One thing done. A went over a grabbed the broom. It said Nimbus 2001 on it. It was clearly a broom for quidditch, but it was the only broom. I whipped up all of the cobwebs. Then Constance said, "Reparo" and the chandelier lit up and pieced back together. "Finally, some light in here!" said Constance. Then she said, "Pailosa" and fresh paint appeared on the walls. Then she waved her wand aroung and all the chairs were swept near the fireplace. One "Lacarnum Inflamore" and the fire lit up. A "roogi" and a bunch of rugs went on the floor. It was perfect. "Wowza! Do that again!" said Vincent. "Lots of practice" said Constance. "Upstairs!" Constance did the same thing upsatirs. There were soon three beds, red canopy covering them and red bedsheets. We each had a small bookshelf, a shelf, and a small window, and a dresser. "Great," said Constance. "Now let's get some sleep."

The next morning we sat in our bedroom and talked about ourselves. It turned out that Constance was muggle born, and she was so excited when she got her letter. She said she had over five hundred books at her house.

Vincent was not surprised when he got his letter. He said his whole family were pure blood. He had two books.

"OK. Now to our house," said Constance. "Our common room is done, the lavatory is done, the common room and scenery are done. Now, what should our house colour be?"

"Purple!" I blurted out.

"OK. And animal, I choose cat. Now we're all set. I'll bring this folder to the headmaster."

Constance walked out of the bedroom. Then they heard the common room door shut behind him.

"I guess we aren't going to have a head of house. We're pretty much unwanted," I said.

"Yup," replied Vincent.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Transfiguration Class

I woke up the next morning to find Constance nudging Vincent up. "Come on, Vincent! We'll be late for Transfiguration!"

I got out of bed and opened my dresser. Well... at least Constance made us uniforms. Constance had made us each a robe with our house crest on it. She's awesome. And she made us ties, sweaters, shirts, shoes... everything the other houses had.

I put on my uniform on with Vincent in the lavatory. "Y'know, Albus, Constance has been so nice to us. She's made our uniforms, and pretty much done everything we need. We should do something for her." I nodded, "Why didn't I think of that? Let's order some candy for her and a couple books. She'd like that. I'll order them tonight."

We silently walked out of the lavatory. Constance was waiting, her books prepared. Well, just grab your books and we'll be off." Since we were only a three person house, we got put with the Gryffindor and Slytherin first years. I took my books. "Alright, let's go," said Constance.

As we walked down the corridor, Constance said, "Please call me Connie. My family does, and it only seems right that we should be best friends. Besties?" Connie asked. "Besties!" We all cheered. We went into a group hug.

We walked into class right on time. "Come in! I'm about to start the lesson!" said Professor Bellinger, clearly impatient. She was a slim young woman, clearly in her thirties. She had wavy brown hair, and bright green eyes. We sat down in the back of the classroom.

"Can anyone tell me what Transfiguration is?" asked Professor Bellinger. Connie shot up her hand, along with Rose and Denise at the front. "Mrs. Glazely?" said Professor Bellinger. "Yes, Constance Glazely. Transfiguration is a branch of magic that focuses on the alteration of the form or appearance of an object, via the alteration of the object's molecular structure. Transfiguration can be done to most objects and as with most forms of magic it includes- but hardly limited to- Transfiguration spells," said Connie. "Excellent! Ten points to... um..."

"Dawnova, sir," Connie flew in. "And what are the difficulties of Transfiguration?" "Well, the easiest is Transformation, one up is Vanishment, followed by Conjuration, with Untransfiguration the hardest." "Thank you, um... Constance. Now, I believe you all brought a pet to do some practicing on?" A bunch of yeses filled the room.

"Well if you please, can I have a volunteer to please bring up themselves, their wand, and their pet?" Kim Glazely, Connie's sister from Slytherin, shyly raised her quivering hand.

"Thank you, Kimberly. Now, what is your pet's name?" asked Bellinger. "B-Blueberry," stuttered Kim. She walked up to the front, a blue hamster in her hands. "Thank you, Kimberly." Bellinger took Blueberry. "Now, can you tell me what we can do with this hamster?" I boy in the back raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Peters?" "Squash it!" yelled Peters. I could see tears forming into Kim's eyes. "Mr. Peters, we will not be killing our pets today. Five points from Gryffindor for your little joke." Gryffindor groaned. I could just make out Scorpius in the back, also. Denise Bragstone, Rose's bestie and James's girlfriend, piped up, "Well, we could turn Blueberry into a blueberry and then switch her back!" Kim smiled. Apparently that's what she wanted to hear.

"Excellent! That's just excellent! Everybody will be turning their pets into blueberries. Now, just don't eat them! They won't taste as good as they look! Now, point your wand at your pet and say, 'Bluisso'!"

"Teabag, sit still!" I said. Teabag sat down in front of me, with a perplexed look on her face. I took out my wand. "Bluisso!" I said. To my surprise, she turned into a glowing blueberry! "Strange." I looked over at Connie's. Her pet Pygmy Puff, Pearl, was turned into a perfect, round blueberry! "How did you do that?" I exclaimed. Connie shrugged. "Pearl and I have practiced. Now, could you pass me those corn nuts?" I had no clue what corn nuts were doing in the class. But then I realized what she meant. "Oh, you don't really want to eat those corn nuts," I told her, "Those are Teabag's cat food."

The end of the lesson had went well, and all the other classes. Except I couldn't get Teabag to stop glowing after the lesson. I don't know how she did it.

Then I went up to the owlery. I had mail. It was from Lily. It read,

_Dear James,_

_How are you? I miss you so much. Life is boring here without you. Nothing interesting is happening. Dad is pretty busy at work, though. Life as an auror must be hard. Guess what? I made the Junior Quidditch Team today! I can't wait for our first practice. _

I smiled. Lily had tried out for the Junior Quidditch Team, a Quidditch Team for yyoung children in Diagon Alley. She had wanted to make it so badly. Good for her!

I went back to the letter.

_There is this other girl my age on the team, her name is Velvet Russo. She's really nice. You should meet her at Christmastime! She likes the same things we do. Mom says she can come over for a few days during the holidays. _

_Have you made any friends yet, if so, I want to hear all about them. _

_Write back soon,_

_Your sister,_

_Lily_

Everything was doing great, until supper...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – In Danger

Vincent, Connie and I sat at the little picnic table for us in the corner of the Great Hall. It had a red and white checkered table cloth on it. "Have you heard? I think that there is a very dangerous thing in the castle right now – I hope we'll live!" I said. "Don't be silly, Albus. We'll be fine. Only Professor Darvy says that. We'll be fine, I promise."

So far we had had over thirteen classes, and Connie was the smartest in all of them. I and Vincent winked. Behind me I had some candy and two books that Vincent and I had bought for her. Um, Connie, this is for you." I pulled out the books and candy and she gasped. "The Thirteen Uses of Pygmy Puffs! That Fatal Night! Oh, I've wanted these forever! And You-No-Poo! My favorite candy! Thanks!" I blushed. I hoped it didn't show. "It's for all your hard work around here. Making our uniforms... Fixing the Common Room... Albus and I thought it might be nice to get something for you," Vincent replied. Constance smiled.

But that happy moment soon ended, because a bunch of rumbling from the ground caused us to fall over. We knew what this was. It was an earthquake.

We all scrambled under the table. A bunch of rocks fell from the ceiling. But then Vincent realized that Constance's presents were still on the table. Vincent started to crawl out of the bottom of the table. He had just grabbed her presents when BAM! A rock fell on his back. The books and candy slid under the table. Constance quickly took them.

Shortly afterwards, the rumbling stopped. I got out from under the table. "Vincent! Vincent!" cried Constance. Tears were pouring down her face as she tried to take the rock off his back. "Here, let me help," I said, tears forming in my eyes too. We both pushed the rocks off. He was fine, except his back was squashed down. "Oh no!" cried Constance, and put her arms around him and picked him up. "Let's take him to the hospital wing," I said. We walked upstairs.

"Madam Pomfrey," I said, "Vincent was walking when the earthquake started, and a rock fell on his back..." Madam Pomfrey gasped when she saw Vincent. "Put him on this bed, on his stomach, quick, quick," she said. I and Constance brought him on the bed. "He will be okay, right, Madam Pomfrey?" asked Constance in between tears. "I can't be sure," said Madam Pomfrey. "Let him stay here for a few days. He will probably need a few things replaced; he will need surgery for sure. You can visit him when your classes are done tomorrow. Now, pip pip, off to bed."

We walked upstairs, passing several moving portraits. Constance just couldn't stop crying. I was really upset, too. We both fell into a deep sleep and didn't talk at all. We were so upset; we fell asleep at only seven o'clock.

The next morning, we woke up early to go see Vincent. But Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let us in. She had said that it was too early to wake him up and she had also just started the surgery. I and Constance walked to class. Constance was still upset; I could see she wasn't her usual beamy self in class. In Herbology, she didn't answer the question about blast-ended skrewts, she didn't answer. "Connie," I asked, "Are you all right?" I asked as we walked down the hallway to see if Vincent was available. "Oh, well, I'm fine. It's just, how can we, well, well, be sure that Vincent will be OK? I mean, he's going to be all right, right?"

I stopped in my tracks. How was I supposed to answer that? All these times, and Connie had never asked me something like this. I was thinking of saying, "Well, you're the smart one, so shouldn't you know?" But of course I didn't. Instead I said, "Well, Madam Pomfrey knows pretty much everything you need to know about first aid. So..."

Connie stopped talking. We were now standing in front of the hospital wing, ready to open the doors. We slowly pushed the door open with our thumbs, slowly and carefully, so slow that we could hear somebody breathing behind the door...

We pushed the door open. There, lying in bed on his side was Vincent, breathing heavily. We walked to his bed. His sheets were stained with something that smelled like Skele-Grow. And maybe a bit of blood. OK, maybe a lot of blood. Constance softly nudged his shoulder. Vincent slowly got up.

"Hi guys," he said weakly. "Hi Vincent," I said, giving him a hug. "How are you?" "I'm fine, but a bit painful here and there... and I think I'm a little dizzy... and, well, I'm just so glad to see you guys." Vincent looked terrible. His eyes had huge bags under them, and they were looking a bit grey. His nose was pretty much squashed, and I thought that it was broken. His hair was ecstatic, and half of it was wispy. His nightgown was stained with Skele-Grow, blood, and yes, of course, lots of mucus.

"Where's Madam Pomfrey?" asked Connie. "She was taken by Headmistress Wisteria Popes, and I don't know where. Popes is nice, but a bit mysterious, y'think? Well, she left this note." Vincent motioned to his sidetable with a nod of his head. Constance took small steps. She read aloud:

_Dear children of the hospital wing,_

_I have gone with Madam Pomfrey to the Three Broomsticks to have a chat with her. Albus and Constance may take Vincent back to their common room. My whereabouts and chat with Madam Pomfrey are concealed for now. We fear that there is a dangerous thing in the school. It may be related to your fears of Professor Darvy's warning. _

_Love, _

_Professor Popes_

"So it's true? We're in danger?" asked Vincent.

"I guess so," said Connie.

"We can only hope for the best


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – New Students

I walked back to the common room frustrated. There was something dangerous in the school, and I was still not aware of it. Dad had always figured things out straight away, with help from Aunt Hermione of course, but Constance was spending a lot of time with Vincent. I just couldn't call her Connie anymore because she always screeched horrifically when you called her Connie. And it was two months to Halloween and I still hadn't thought of a costume. I was thinking of being Albus Dumbledore or Viktor Krum. But if I was Krum I would have to have a broom, and I don't have a broom. I wish I could borrow dads.

"Tiddlywinks," I said to the portrait of Sir Nicolas. Dawnova still only had three students. I walked into our common room to see Constance in a chair beside the fire, and Vincent in his black wheelchair beside her. I walked over to the fireplace and sat down. The fire warmed my cool cheeks and turned them bright rosy red.

"Guys, we're going to miss lunch if we don't hurry up," I sighed. Constance smiled and said, "Then let's get going before the grilled cheese sandwiches get stolen."

We walked down the hallway. We entered the Great Hall. There were a bunch of bricks on the floor from the sudden earthquake. All the students seemed to be chitter-chattering about something. We walked over to our picnic table.

We had barely started getting seated when Professor Popes stood up. Her wavy strands of black hair went to her knees, and her sweet Chinese eyes scrunched up. Her nose was small, and a bit pointed. She had dark red freckles. Her long lacy dress touched her ankles. It was bright pink and ruffled. She wore a small pointed wizard's hat that was a deep dark brown.

"Students. Today we have two new students joining us. I know that this has never happened in the middle of the year, but one of them was away when we did the sorting and today is her first day. The other is exceptionally smart due to her underage. We have also found our school sorting hat. Now thank you. First,"

"Potter, Lilianna!"

I gasped. Lilianna Potter? That was Lily! Lily came out from the shadows, her short red hair floating in the wind. She had a black barrette in her hair. Her clothes were all wrinkly.

Lily sat on the old stool. The stool wobbled under her weight. Professor Longbottom walked up and placed the old hat on her head.

"Oh, another Potter, I have sorted two already, one of them was a Gryffindor, shall I put you there?" Lily shook her head eagerly. "What about your other brother, Albus? He was put some where else." Lily face turned pale and unpleasant. I felt guilty for not telling anyone yet. "Well, I can see your brother Al is your best friend, so..."

"DAWNOVA!"

Lily looked very puzzled, and walked over to Professor Popes worriedly. Lily looked over to our picnic table and pointed us out To Popes. Popes nodded and Lily ran over to our table and gave me a hug.

"Albus! You didn't respond to my letter! Why are you in Dawn something er other? Why am I in it too?"

"Well, Lily, I didn't respond to your letter because I had too much homework, and I am in Dawn_OVA _because I just am. Dawnova only has us four now." I motioned to Constance and Vincent. "And you are just because."

My voice was drained out by Popes' secound call.

"Potter, Hermione!"

I nearly fainted. Hermione Potter? Gosh, what was going on here that I didn't know...

"Well, you seem fairly confident, and seem just like a Gryffindor, but we have a building house. So,

DAWNOVA!"

I clapped. We had another person in our house. A small girl about four foot eleven walked over to our table. She had wavy light brown hair that went to her hips, and hazel eyes. Her clothes were ripped and smeared with dirt.

"Hi. I'm Hermione Potter," she said.

"Albus, Mom and Dad decided to adopt an older sister for me! She's your age. And guess what! She's sharing a room with us forever! And she is super smart like me and Aunt Hermione! She was named after her! And guess what! She comes from the same orphanage as Tom Riddle!"

I just smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Meeting a Smarty and The Kittens

The changes of having two new students in our house were strange. First, I knew I had to interview them. Dad said that was how you asked people thinks you didn't understand. Lily was sitting by the fire, reading a book with a white cover. I wish I could make out the title. I decided that I should interview her first. I walked over to her. She put down her book and looked at me.

"Oh, hi, Albus! Nice to see you again! Um, what do you want?" I paused. How should I start? I could say, 'Who is this person you brought with you?' or I could simply say 'I'd like an interview, please.' I decided to go with plan B.

"Hi! My name is Albus Severus Potter. What's yours?"

Lily looked completely puzzled, but she just squinted and said, "Lily Luna Potter. And, you still haven't told me what you want."

I glared at Hermione, who was reading _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. "Oh, her... ask anything. She is pretty shy around everyone but me, so just ask me." I looked at Lily straight in the eye until my eyes started to water. But still, we stared on. All of a sudden, we both burst into laughter. Hermione slammed her book closed and said abruptly, "Can't anyone get a little quiet around here?" She got up and walked upstairs.

I asked Lily, "So, what's her name?" Lily paused in thought for a moment, and then said, "Her old name was Snow Caroline Porters. But we changed it to Hermione Alice Snow Minuet Potter. Easy!" A crossed my eyes. "Who put in the 'Minuet'?" Lily smiled. "Mom said Dad was played a Minuet on the piano when she told him they were going to adopt a child, so one of her middle names is Minuet. The 'Alice' is from Aunt Angelina, and the 'Snow' is from her old first name. I think it's pretty."

In my opinion, I thought the 'snow' part was a little awkward, but I didn't tell Lily.

"And, well, where does she come from? What were her parents like?"

Lily said quietly, "Well, she comes from the village of Wool. Apparently her parents were brought together with a love potion, and then they had her. Her mother died giving birth to her and her father then died in a car crash. Her parents were not a witch and wizard, because a very talented wizard by the name of Cornelius Plough sold it to them, and her parents thought it was some sort of drink. When they first tried it, they instantly fell in love and married. Then they had Snow, or Hermione, and her Mom died giving birth to her. Her father died in a car crash shortly after that, and Hermione, or Snow, was send to Wool's Orphanage."

"So, Hermione wasn't aware that she was a witch then?"

"Hermione never was a witch. But then mom wanted to adopt a child, a girl, and when she saw Snow she fell in love with her. So she adopted Snow. Then we renamed her to Hermione. Hermione realized that there were a lot of odd things in the house. So she asked Mom and Dad, and they told her that they were a wizard family. Hermione was blown away at first, but then Dad told her that we wouldn't hurt her, and with being in a wizard family, she could go to Hogwarts with you and James. Soon after, I got a letter accepting me into Hogwarts, saying that I was too smart for my own good, and they said I could start Hogwarts early."

I shuffled in my seat. Hermione never was a witch? I was so puzzled. What was happening? All of a sudden, we heard a scream from upstairs. "Hermione!" we both shouted. We ran upstairs, and we pushed the door open into the dorms. Hermione was crouched on the bed, and Teabag was in the middle of the floor, writhing around. "Oh, relax," I said to Hermione. "She's just having her babies, that's all." Lily and I shared a smile. 'Her...her babies? But she looked pregnant to me, but...but... Dad said that she wasn't pregnant!"

"Don't worry. Everything is under control. She IS pregnant."

We watched Teabag writher for a while. Then she stopped, and started yowling. A small bright orange blob came out of her. We all got a little closer. Hermione picked her up and said, look at it."

It was breathing small little breaths. It was small and orange, and it had a pink face and bright pink nose. It had small pink paws, with tiny little claws.

Then Teabag yowled again. Another tiny kitten popped out, this one pure white.

Teabag yowled one more time, and red one, as bright as flame came out.

"One for each of us." Hermione took a pure white one and said, "I think I have to name it Snow." Me and Lily shared another quick smile. Lily picked up the orange kitten. "I will name it Hermy, after what I always wanted it to be."

I realized that the red one was the only boy. I picked it up and said, "I'll name you Atlas." All of a sudden, Atlas, Snow, and Hermy glowed.

Hermione gasped. "Hi, said Snow.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Quidditch Tryouts

I woke up the next morning very puzzled, because Teabag's kittens glowed and talked like her at dawn! And very excited, because Quidditch Tryouts were today! I got out of bed and slipped on my robes. "Vincent! Vincent!" I nudged Vincent's shoulder lightly and he blinked. "What?" he said in an ungrateful one. I could tell he was mad at me for waking him up. "Are you going to watch me try out for the Quidditch team?" He said softly, "Sure." I helped him slip his robes on. He hopped into his wheelchair. I grabbed the broom that I found on the ground. It was old and dusty, and it didn't look that nice. But at least it was something.

I bet everyone was expecting me to make Seeker because of Dad. I agree: I'm going to make the place. As I walked out of the hallway, I nearly bumped into Hermione. Lily was beside her. I glared at her and scanned her down. She was wearing black Quidditch robes and matching flats. Her wavy brown hair was scraped back into a ponytail, and in her hand she held a Lightning's Edge. "Just where do you think you're going? And where did you get such pricy stuff?" I asked. Hermione replied, "Well, I'm going to Quidditch tryouts. I'm guessing you are, too. And, I got this stuff in Diagon Alley with the allowance Mom and Dad gave me. Got a problem with that?" she frowned. I scowled and rolled my eyes. Vincent smiled at Lily, and then rolled on with me.

"I have to admit, Hermione's really pretty. Her hair looks really exquisite in a ponytail. She is really wonderful..." He trailed off. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I HATE HER!" I couldn't help but scream. "What are you playing at, Albus? She might have heard you... Quit spazzing out like that..." I put on an irritated face and descended down the steps. The stairs creaked as I stepped down them. We walked out of the common room. "Why do you like her so much?" I asked. "Well, she's... she's... She's confident, beautiful, and... Well... she is wonderful." I sneered at him. "SHE IS LIVING WITH ME, VINCENT! IT WILL BE A NIGHTMARE! LILY NOW IS NOT MY BEST FRIEND BECAUSE OF HER, AND EVEN WORSE! WELL, SHE'S SHARING A BEDROOM WITH ME!" Vincent gulped. "Settle down, Mate. It's just a girl." I heavily took several breaths, and then wiped off my dirty look.

We walked down to the quidditch pitch. It had been constructed differently since the Great War. It was now in a stained white tent, to keep the rain out. Inside, there were only wooden bleachers to sit on. There was gum on the undersides of them and they were badly scratched. The sand on the ground was now a light pink. I stepped on to the sand. The sand crunched under my feet. I was in a good mood, when suddenly I saw Hermione on the pitch.

She had that smile on her face, the one where she only shows her top set of teeth. I hate that one. She waved. "Hi, Albus!" She skipped over to me. "So, are you excited for the tryouts?" She asked. I shrugged. "Sure. Just don't get in my way." Hermione walked back over to Lily, her two friends from Hufflepuff, Madeline Brisk and Kalena Weasley, and her friend from Ravenclaw, Radiance. I forget her last name. Lily walked up to me. "Good luck! I hope you make Seeker!" I smiled and gave her a hug. Then she ran back over.

Lily whispered something in Radiance's ear, and Radiance giggled. I didn't know if they were talking about me. Then Lily, Hermione, Madeline and Kalena came over to me. "We're all trying out for Seeker, so you'll have to beat us!" I scowled. I suddenly flashed a look at Radiance. She was beautiful... Oh gosh... What was happening to me? She had short black hair and hazel eyes. She was very tall. She smiled at me. I smiled back. Then I looked at Kalena. She was a tall girl also. She had hair that went to her shoulders. It was caramel coloured. She wore glasses. She sneered at me. I sneered at her. Then I saw Maddie. Her hair was blonde with brown streaks. It reached to her shoulders, and she had deep brown eyes. She was also very tall. She smirked at me. I smirked back. Then there was Hermione, of course. Her hair scraped back in a ponytail. Very short. She wore glasses. She smiled at me, and I sneered at her. Then Lily, of course. Her long ginger hair went down her back, and stopped at her behind.

Then a tall boy who I suspected was in Slytherin came out. He carried an old brown case. He set it down on the grass.

"OK, first the Seekers will try out. I will release the Snitch, and whoever catches it first will take the position of the Seeker! Hufflepuff first!" Kalena, Maddie, a burly boy fifth year with wispy hair and a small second or third year boy mounted their brooms. "Ready! Go!" Kalena darted forward, but missed. Maddie flew straight up and reached out. It was right in front of her... but then the snitch darted forward even faster. Then the fifth year bumped Kalena back, and Kalena fell off her broom. Kalena landed face first on the ground. She started making weird sounds. "Time out!" yelled the trainer. He ran over to Kalena. "How do you feel?" he asked.

Kalena then jerked forward and grabbed her ankle. She started moaning. Trainer felt her ankle. Kalena screamed. "Oh gosh, it's fractured. Scourgify!" The sand that was all over her wiped off. Then he conjured a stretcher. "Levicorpus!" Kalena was then knocked unconscious and levitated on to the stretcher. "I'll send her in a minute. Keep going!" Maddie reached forward and grabbed the snitch. The other boys scowled. "Madeline Brisk takes the position of Seeker for the Hufflepuff team!" Maddie said, "Yam!"

"Ok, now it's Ravenclaw's turn," said the Trainer.

Ravenclaw went by slowly. Radiance made Chaser.

"And now, the Dawnovas!" I stepped forward.

"Mount your brooms!" I mounted my broom. Lily flashed a smile at me. I smiled back. I glanced at Hermione. She was putting on some pricy hand grips. The Velcro made a _schrrring _sound as she put them on.

"On your marks! Get set! Go!" Trainer released the snitch. I jerked forward. I saw Hermione fly alongside me. I bumped her. She smiled at me and darted forward. She squinted and then the Snitch came into view. Hermione darted forward and caught it.

"And Hermione Potter catches the Snitch! Hermione is to be Seeker for the Dawnova team! Let's see... Lily, your defense skills were well... you can be Keeper then. Let's see, Albus, you were well also... how about Beater?" Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo!

I couldn't believe it. Generation after generation, all the Potters had made Seeker. Me... I was meant to be Seeker. I ran over to Hermione.

"You jerk! I was right there, in front of the Snitch, when you butted in! You don't deserve to be Seeker! You – You"

"Albus, you just need to work on your agility, that's all."

That's when I decided that I really hated that girl.


End file.
